Luna Sees A Therapist
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: Concerned for her sister's mental well-being, Celestia secretly arranges for Luna to see a therapist to work out the issues she won't discuss with Celestia. Unsurprisingly, getting the night mare to open up is much easier said than done.
1. Getting Luna To Go

_**Author's note** : I know I just completed one multi-chapter story, but after reading _Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon _, let's face it: Luna has some mental struggles she clearly can't handle by herself. No mentally healthy person, or pony, psychologically torments herself (Episode: Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?) or attempts to ruin an event in her honor because she feels she's unworthy. Neither show nor the books ever address this, so that's what fan fiction is for! On the other hand, I do enjoy the creators are being realistic with it. After all, forgiving yourself takes years, not one night of a pep talk and a party down the road._

* * *

Luna stretched herself out after she awoke from her day's rest, reaching out her hooves and flexing her wings. Her sleep had been okay for the most part, though she felt a little dizzy. She heard a few knocks on her door, so she climbed from her crescent moon-shaped bed and slipped on her slippers to answer it. She usually forgot she had those slippers, but she made sure she tossed her regular shoes off before she fell asleep that morning. After all, why have slippers if they only serve to look nice next to your bed?

Luna's grogginess instantly became shock when she opened the door to see who was on the other side.

"Sister! Why are you here? Have I slept until nighttime again?"

Celestia shook her head. "I need to speak with you." Celestia walked in Luna's room and closed the door behind them. "Now."

It was an order that lacked sternness to match, but had a worried tone behind it instead. Luna yawned, but gave Celestia her attention. "What is the matter? Why are you not holding your daily court?"

"Cancelled," Celestia replied, like it were an everyday thing for her to do. "You will be angry with me for this, but I am taking you to a therapist."

Instead of becoming angry, Luna simply blinked a few times. Perhaps it was partially due to the grogginess that hadn't yet fully worn away, but Luna was unsure she'd heard her sister correctly. Luckily, sort of, Celestia repeated herself.

"I am taking you to see a therapist. That's why I've cancelled my court today."

Luna finally found some words to respond and there was a little anger in her voice, but confusion more so. "Why do you deem this necessary? And without my permission?"

"Because you'd say no," Celestia answered. "And I'm worried about you."

"But I allowed the festival for everypony and-"

"That festival was for you!" Celestia reminded her, the sternness still replaced with a tone of worry. "You attempted to ruin a celebration being made _for you_!"

Luna still wasn't catching on. "Sister, you know I am much more introverted than you and dislike the public eye. I appreciated the celebration and did enjoy myself, but it doesn't change the solitude of my room will always win me over."

"That's not what worries me. I know that's in your nature," Celestia told her. "I assumed your hijinks with the festival's planning were simply you having some fun, but after the festival ended, one of the young fillies explained to me you attempted to ruin it because you believed you were unworthy of it. Did you say that?"

"Sister, need I remind you not only did I not desire that festival, but it was you who insisted I go along with it for the sake of my friends' feelings?" Luna reminded her sister as her anger began to build. "Yes, 'tis true I enjoyed the festival, but it was made in everypony's liking except mine! You threw that festival for everypony except me to make you feel better!"

Celestia was in disbelief at the accusation, although when she thought about it, she did have to silently admit she may have gotten too caught up in the festival and forgotten the "for Luna" part. For a second, she looked away with slight embarrassment at knowing she put her sister's wishes aside like that. However, she quickly threw it out of her mind and changed the subject.

"And the tantabus monster," Celestia continued. "A monster you created to inflict punishment upon yourself for your sins of the past. A millennium on the moon was not enough. No, you decided you had to continue suffering. Just how long were you planning to keep that up if the monster wasn't discovered? And you didn't even tell me initially!" Luna saw Celestia's face grow into a stoic look. That self-trained stoic face Celestia made when she didn't want to cry or show anger. "I had to learn about it from a letter from Princess Twilight and confront you myself. Did you really intend to never tell me?"

"Sister, you have no power in the dream realm," Luna stated, calmer now. "The monster could've defeated _you_."

"But you could've come to me at any time," Celestia told her. "Instead of creating that monster to torment yourself, you could've come to me and we could've talked about it. If you felt that badly, you could've dragged me out of my court and I wouldn't have been upset. If you cried yourself out, I would've held you until you were calm."

Luna's anger returned. "Art thou telling us this is about you? Thou deem it necessary to take us to a therapist because we did not speak to you?! About problems that are _none of thy business_?!"

"Luna, you are my sister!" Celestia retorted. "If you are hurting yourself, it is always my business because it is my job to help you! Isn't that what happened in the past? I left you alone, I assumed your problems were nothing, and you boiled over? Now, you are telling me you want that to happen again?"

Luna calmed down almost immediately when she realized her sister had a point. She didn't really have the grounds to complain her sister, well, _cared_. And it wasn't like Luna wouldn't be panicked if this matter were the other way around.

Celestia took a deep breath to calm her own self before she spoke again. "This is not about me. I apologize if I began to sound that way. What I'm saying is you shouldn't hurt yourself, Luna, because you don't deserve to be in pain. It worries me that after all this time, you still look down upon yourself. I thought you were getting better, but I was wrong. Or were Twilight's letter and what the young filly told me lies?"

"No," Luna mumbled, looking down again.

"If I cannot help you, I must find somepony who can. That's why I arranged this appointment," Celestia explained.

"Sister, if I don't tell you, how do you expect to help?" Luna asked. "That was the point. I don't want to burden others. Why do you think the tantabus caused me so much guilt when it ran out of control?"

"Is that what you think?" Celestia asked, challenging her sister's words. "You are a burden? That coming to me with your problems is a nuisance? If I have ever led you to feel that way, and I'm certain I did so in the past, I'm sorry. But..."

Celestia placed herself directly in front of Luna, using her full height to loom over her younger sister like a tower. Luna closed her eyes and shook. Somehow, no matter how old the sisters became, Celestia could always intimidate Luna by doing that. Celestia lowered her head to Luna's ear.

"...you are wrong," Celestia whispered. "You can say anything to me."

Luna opened her eyes and looked up at her sister, who backed away a few steps to give Luna her personal space again.

"Will you let me help you, my dear sister? Will you see the therapist today?"

Luna thought it over. The brutal truth was it was difficult to believe her sister's words, but at the same time, she didn't really want to hurt like she did. She did want to let it go. She just wasn't sure she should. Clinging to that pain was how she kept herself in check. Even after all that happened recently, she wasn't sure she of all ponies didn't deserve the pain. Her cold thoughts of herself turned to warmer ones about her sister, who was quietly and patiently waiting for an answer. Celestia wouldn't come right out and say it, but she was also hurt. Hurt Luna hadn't come to her, especially when she was clearly doing all she could to show _she_ had changed, that she was no longer that sister who cared only for her own plights so long ago. And there it was again. Luna felt guilt.

The pressure rapidly built up and Luna felt herself about to burst until she found herself enveloped in a tight hug. Another whisper rode into her ear.

"You don't deserve pain. If I have to tell you that every day for the next millennium, I will. You don't deserve it."

Luna did something she hadn't yet done since she woke up: smiled. Briefly, but she did.

"I'll go."

"Pardon?" Celestia asked, releasing Luna from the affectionate hold.

Luna sighed. "I'll see your therapist."

Celestia breathed a sigh of relief.

"On one condition."

 _"Oh, boy,"_ Celestia thought to herself.

"Stop looming over me! I hate when you do that!"

"It has its effect when needed," Celestia laughed. "And so you know, I truly am sorry about the festival. I wanted it to be perfect. I'm afraid I forgot to add "for you" to the end of that thought."

"'Tis nothing to feel regret for. 'Twas still a kind gesture, Sister."


	2. The First Appointment

Luna already wanted to go home when she and Celestia finally reached their destination. At the same time, Luna did slightly appreciate wherever this therapist was, it was one of the lower-end and more remote areas of Canterlot. It meant she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Celestia gave her a brief, semi-sly smile, as if to say, "Yes, I considered that." They walked inside. The building was very quiet, something Luna would've liked more if she wanted to be here. Celestia led her up a flight of stairs, where they were greeted at the top in front of a pair of doors by two ponies, one a unicorn and the other a pegasus.

"Princesses!" the two ponies greeted as they bowed.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Celestia told them. "Yes, this is my sister, Princess Luna."

"Luna is enough," Luna said in a bored tone.

The unicorn and pegasus invited the princesses inside, and they walked through the double doors. In the small hall was a door on each side, one with a nameplate that read "Rosewell" and the other with a nameplate that read "Amity Cross".

"My name is Rosewell," the pegasus said to Luna. "This is my sister, Amity."

"And you are the... therapists my sister arranged for me?" Luna asked.

"Rosewell is," Amity clarified. "I do a different kind of therapy, though I occasionally give Rosie a hoof or two."

"Really? What kind of therapy is that?" Luna asked, her tone still one of boredom, but her demeanor polite. "Sex therapy?"

"Well, that's one of them," Amity admitted, and that she was serious gave Luna a smile that clearly meant the night pony was amused.

"Truly, Amity Cross? Luna asked. "Then, please tell me. Are pony-X videos really good for learning?"

"Luna!" Celestia chided.

"No," Amity answered. "That stuff is acting. Uncomfortable in reality."

"So much for that," Luna deadpanned. "Sister, when we return, I shall give you that collection for your fireplace."

Celestia simply stood, embarrassed, while Rosewell hid a small laugh. "My sister is very... open about her expertise, to say the least."

"Like a pony's legs?" Luna chuckled. For a few seconds, Luna laughed with the two therapists while Celestia wished she could crawl into a hole. Granted, Luna was getting along with them, which is what she hoped wouldn't be difficult.

"Since the ice is broken, why don't we get started?" Rosewell suggested. She opened the door to her office. "Princess Luna, you come with me. Amity will speak to your sister in her own office."

Luna would've immediately made another joke if Celestia had spared her a glare of "don't even think about it". Too bad it only saved her for the few seconds it took to walk into Amity's office.

"Please don't be _hard_ on my sister, Amity Cross!" Luna swore the glare Celestia gave her could've peeled the wall's paint, and it only made it that much harder to stifle her laughs. Finally, the doors closed, separating both pairs of sisters and giving them privacy with their patients.

Rosewell's office had a more comforting atmosphere than Luna expected. The walls were painted a cool shade of purple and all of the artwork was depicted in dark colors.

"Would you prefer a chair, a pillow, or beanbag?" Rosewell offered.

"A... beanbag?" Despite being back on Earth and in Equestria for a few years now, Luna still hadn't caught up on all the new inventions yet. New to her anyway. Rosewell pulled out a beanbag from her small closet and set it down for Luna. Luna cautiously sat herself on it, and quickly found she liked its feel. "Yes, beanbag."

Rosewell sat at her desk, which Luna couldn't help noticing fit just as nicely as the office's other decorations with its dark, nearly black wood. A therapist who liked dark and cool color themes, and likely understood the bond between siblings. For a brief moment, Luna regretted being upset with Celestia about this. She'd truly put thought into it instead of getting any random pony with a degree to help Luna.

"How are you feeling today, Princess?" Rosewell asked.

"You and your sister are highly amusing" Luna admitted. "I truly didn't want to come here when Celestia told me she arranged this."

"We know. That's why we did that."

"You mean you intended to make me laugh?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Like Amity said, she helps me on occasion," Rosewell explained. "She's settled many of my patients' nerves with jokes about her choice in therapy. Now, would you like to start us off or should I?"

* * *

"So all of this remains between us?" Luna asked after Rosewell explained the rules. "Nothing I say must leave this room?"

"Not unless you deem it needs to. The one exception I have is if you express you will harm yourself," Rosewell explained. "Normally, I would send a patient to a special ward for them to receive help, but your sister has requested I inform her if you say something of the sort."

Luna's ears flopped and she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. "Has... has she told you about that?"

"She hasn't told me anything personal beyond she's worried for your well-being," Rosewell answered. "I assume she thinks you'll tell me these things when you're ready."

Luna felt relief, though she certainly had no intention of telling Rosewell those things, no matter how much she and Amity made her laugh. She was only doing this for Celestia, to make her happy. She'd stick with it long enough for Celestia to think she was okay and she could end it when she pleased afterwards.

Luna moved from the topic of her sister. "Would somepony really say they'll harm themselves if they know your warning ahead of time?"

"Some ponies want to go," Rosewell answered.

Luna asked no more questions, not really wanting to imagine why anypony would willingly be sent to a "special ward", nor did she want to know what it was to begin with. "So, what do we do now?" Luna asked.

"Talk. We have two hours."

 _"Two hours?!"_ Luna screamed in her thoughts.

"What does a princess of the night do with her free time?"

 _"Oh. I'll talk about that."_ Luna was unsure she had enough to discuss to fill two hours, but she could work with it.


	3. Okay Is Still Good

"Forgive us, Princess. I hope we didn't embarrass you much," Amity was saying in her office to the elder princess.

"No, but when Rosewell said the two of you could break the ice, I wasn't expecting that," Celestia confessed.

"Most don't, but it usually works. If I may ask, what are you expecting to happen between Rosewell and your sister?"

"Luna doesn't talk to me. Not at times we really need to. I thought maybe a therapist could help her how I can't."

"Why did you not opt for family counseling if that's the case?" Amity asked.

"I hope we can get there, but Luna is... she can be really difficult," Celestia explained. "She was angry about individual therapy. If it was a family session, I think she'd feel I was pressuring her."

"I understand. That makes sense," Amity agreed. "Though, please realize Rosie is not permitted to tell you anything your sister speaks of without permission from her. Unless Princess Luna says she will harm herself, everything she says must stay between her and Rosie, per our rules."

"I'm aware of that, yes," Celestia assured her. "I just hope if she opens up to Rosewell, she'll eventually open up to me."

* * *

Two hours later, Luna exited Rosewell's office, bidding her a polite goodbye. Celestia was waiting in the hall, not at all to Luna's surprise, with an expectant small smile on her face. Luna's own expression changed from contentment to annoyance. They left the building in silence, neither saying a word to each other on their trip home, but the silence ended when they had privacy again within their castle.

"Are you still angry with me?" Celestia asked.

Luna took a few moments longer than she should've to answer, but she had to relent. "No. The appointment was okay."

Naturally, Celestia wanted to know more, but she remembered the rule about nothing Luna said leaving that office. She'd have to put her curiosity aside to respect that.

"That's better than bad, I suppose," Celestia said. "Will you be going back?"

"Next week," Luna replied. "I agreed I'll see Rosewell once a week for two hours." Celestia's next response confused Luna. Rather than being happy, she seemed surprised. "Sister?"

"It makes me happy to hear you say that. I was just expecting a little more stubbornness," Celestia admitted.

"You're hardly one to call me stubborn," Luna retorted. "You did this without my permission. Do you recall?"

Celestia didn't want another argument to flare, but before she could prevent it, Luna did.

"But I did see you put a lot of thought into choosing a therapist for me, so... thank you, sister."

"Did you really expect I'd pick anypony for the sake of it?"

"I may have..."


	4. Abaci or Abacuses?

Not wanting her sister to be her personal escort, or wanting to be nagged about keeping her word, Luna traveled alone to see Rosewell for her second appointment. She wasn't sure what to discuss this time, but she'd taken interest when she spotted an abacus in Rosewell's office closet, and more interest when Rosewell proved she knew how to use it!

"You are the first pony I've met who knows how to use an abacus," Luna told her as they toyed with it for fun. "Even my sister has long forgotten how to use one. I have several more of these than she'd prefer me to have."

"I suppose you're not a fan of calculators?" Rosewell guessed.

"My sister refers to me as a "technophobe", which really makes little sense," Luna scoffed. "I do not fear modern technology. I simply find it backfires in its intended purpose. I attempted to teach a few small friends of mine how to use my abacus, but they quickly resorted to their calculators, ones almost the size of their heads."

"How does that prove technology "backfires in its purpose", as you say?" Rosewell asked. It wasn't a mocking question. It was a genuine one.

"Nice as it may be to have such conveniences, they've prevented many ponies from learning to rely on their minds," Luna explained with an almost nostalgic tone. "My young friends, as much as I adore them, could not figure out simple multiplication without their calculators. Perhaps it's not my place to judge their education, as I am not their teacher, but I am of the opinion some lessons in "mental math", as I hear it called, would do them well."

"That's not a rare opinion, Princess," Rosewell told her. "I've had several patients who'd agree with you."

Luna stopped toying with her abacus and looked directly at Rosewell. "Truly? Celestia tells me new technology is being developed all the time, particularly for earth ponies and pegasi due to their inability to utilize magic. Most recently, I've heard of a technology being developed referred to as..." A groaned shudder came from Luna before she finished her sentence. "...spellphones."

"Those are still controversial. If they ever happen, it'll be a long time from now."

"Yes... That's some solace, I suppose."

It was far too obvious to Rosewell that Luna was itching to say what she really thought of the idea. Having read a few opinions of the unfavorable side of the matter, much of Luna's thoughts probably wouldn't be anything she hadn't heard. Still, as a therapist, it was her patient's feelings that took priority, not the other way around.

"Princess, I know this is only the second time we're meeting, but there's no minimum time required to say what's on your mind."

"I beg your pardon?" Luna questioned.

"If you're not yet comfortable speaking deeply of your opinions with me, that's fine. There's no rush. But whenever you'd like to is up to you. Being able to say what's on your mind in here is the purpose of your visits with me, after all. That's why the rule of confidentiality is strictly followed unless something's urgent."

Luna stayed silent for a few moments, sorting through several thoughts that suddenly began racing through her head. She hadn't intended to make her feelings _that_ obvious. It was more that her thoughts came through her mouth before she could filter them. Maybe this therapy was already taking its effect? The only other pony she had to talk to about such things was Celestia, and while she no doubt loved her sister with every bit of her heart, Celestia didn't always succeed at being as understanding as she thought. She would always try, and Luna appreciated that, but her success at it was occasional. And Luna certainly wasn't going to make her thoughts known to the young fillies or her niece.

She wanted these appointments to feel like nothing more than a casual occasion, no different than meeting with any other pony. But if she was going to be given the chance to say something she'd wanted to for a long while, why not take it? Especially if that was the point?

"As I've read, these so-called "spellphones" would be invented and operate with both technology and unicorn magic," Luna spoke. "They would allow earth ponies, pegasi, and inexperienced unicorns to use spells through technical applications. The idea is hideous! Ponies would see no purpose in truly studying magic when they could simply press a button on a device that could utilize all the spells for them. It's an insult to the experienced unicorns and spell-makers who dedicated their time to truly learning the science of magic. And what of non-magical basic skills, such as writing? Nopony of the upcoming generations would be interested in learning such when they can simply acquire what amounts to little more than a cheat device to do such skills for them. Even unicorns learn some skills without magic. Magic is supposed to aid, not complete. My sister, for example, is a splendid cook, but she only uses magic to do what she couldn't with her hooves. The actual cooking is still done by her. So much technology and more in development has spoiled young ponies and made them forget what they could do if they tried. Do not misunderstand. For the technology that's been created as true improvements to our lives - the kind that has led to better care in hospitals, as one such example - I think is wonderful and would love more of it. But this technology that is only for more convenience. It truly hinders us more than we'd like to admit. Does not mean it isn't innovative in itself, but it'd do no harm for ponies to depend less on it."

Luna concluded her speech, but immediately felt anxiety when Rosewell didn't reply. Perhaps she shouldn't have taken the opportunity Rosewell gave her. She never picked up the art of tact when it came to her strongest feelings on any matter. Granted, that was partially due to dealing with snooty nobility, none of whom would know "tact" if it bit them in their hindquarters.

Then, Rosewell smiled. She seemed to be... amused? Had she not taken Luna seriously?

"I suppose you now see me as a "technophobe" too?" Luna asked, trying to hide the upset she felt.

"Not at all," Rosewell assured her. "That was more detailed than I've ever heard in person, but not unfamiliar. Your opinionated nature is to be admired. I guess I should expect a pony in your position to be skilled at voicing herself."

Luna's jaw dropped. _What_ had Rosewell just said? She just spent several minutes venting about her frustrations with current times and Rosewell saw that as... admirable?! Luna wasn't ungrateful. Simply shocked. And Rosewell saw that shock as plain as day on her face.

"As I said, you are free to say what's on your mind in here," Rosewell reminded her. "Have you noticed I never said if I agree or not? My job is to remain unbiased with my patients. That's one of the ways I try to make them feel comfortable."

"You saw I wanted so much to say that, didn't you?"

"Of course, but I also told you it was okay if you didn't want to. Do you regret getting that off your mind?"

Luna thought for a few moments before answering. "No. No, I don't. Though, I suppose you cannot tell me if you agree or not, can you?"

"I can if you want to debate, but you must tell me that," Rosewell explained. "Otherwise, I'd violate my guidelines, one of which, as I said, is to remain unbiased."

"Then, I will tell you that now!" Luna felt a sudden rush of excitement she rarely did. With little chance to ever say what was truly on her mind, chances to debate outside of political matters were rarer, and even those chances didn't really let her say all she wanted. "I want to know your side!"

"Are you certain?" Rosewell asked, briefly regaining a stoic demeanor.

"Certain!" Luna mockingly cleared her throat. "By order of Princess Luna of the Night and Moon, tell me your thoughts on the matter of our times' technology!"

Rosewell stifled a small laugh. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Luna returned from her appointment feeling better than she expected. She had planned to keep it casual and not give a hint of what was on her mind, but Rosewell opened it up with something as simple as an abacus. She already decided she'd bring one of the many she had to her next appointment.

Luna was so in thought about how the appointment had gone, she didn't notice she walked right past her sister, who returned to the castle merely seconds before she did.

"How'd your appointment go, Sister?" Celestia asked, snapping Luna out of her thoughts.

"It was..."

Before Luna finished, she considered if she should really be truthful. If she was, she'd give Celestia the satisfaction of having been "right", which she was unsure she wanted to do right now. Granted, she had only agreed in the first place to make Celestia happy, but an "I'm glad she's alright" kind of happy, not "I was right" happy.

Luna dulled her facial expression. "It was fine, Sister. Rosewell is nice."

To Luna's surprise, Celestia looked relieved. "Good. I was worried when I didn't see you when it was time for it. I thought you might've run off to avoid me."

"Sister, we are both too old for running away from home. Furthermore, I do not need you to be my personal escort. Once was enough."

"Says the pony who tried to hide she started a stove fire. Twice!"

"Not all skills come the same to all ponies."

"That's true, but you burned water!"

"One cannot burn water. I evaporated it."

"Luna, you burned it."

"Tell yourself what you must. I shall be in my bed chambers."

"Do the same," Celestia murmured in amusement, rolling her eyes as she also walked away.


	5. Avoiding the Question

Luna heaved the large, blue, star-patterned beanbag into a corner. It made its impact, but she didn't like its place, so she lifted it with her magic and set it near her bed. She stared at it skeptically for a few moments before climbing onto it to settle herself. Still dissatisfied, she puffed and plumped out the beanbag furiously with her hooves for several seconds before she plopped herself down again. She had no idea what that accomplished, but her beanbag felt satisfactory now.

"I must ask Sister where and when ponies got the idea for comfortable bags of inedible beans," she muttered to herself, not caring she was talking to herself since it'd been a habit for a few years now, thanks to her nighttime duty of patrolling the dream realm. She stepped off her new piece of furniture to go into her closet, a very small one that contained her numerous shelves of abacuses. She selected one, carefully set it into one of her saddlebags, placed her bags onto her back, and set out on her way.

* * *

"So, my beanbag made you take a liking to them?"

"I ordered a large one for myself," Luna answered, moving her hooves carefully to eat without knocking over the small table. "I offered for my sister, but she refused. She is content with her floor bed and pillow. Now, what are these concoctions again?"

"Ramen noodles," Rosewell replied simply.

"And from where did you acquire this food?"

"Amity bought it for lunch from a grocery store and shared it." Rosewell hid a small laugh. "Glad you like it."

"Indeed. Celestia enjoys cooking. I am surprised she's never prepared it." Luna took another mouthful. "It's simplistic, but has a favorable taste."

Luna said nothing more as she finished off her cup of noodles, still a bit perplexed, but pleased, a food so simple to prepare had such a nice taste to it. Not an exquisite one by any means, but a fair one that satisfied her as much as any exquisite taste really would.

Rosewell discarded the cup for her. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting you to be as humble as you are, Princess. You enjoy simple things?"

Luna nodded. "Indeed. My sister is the extrovert of us who enjoys elegance, fanciness, and all that comes with the traditional lifestyle of royalty. I'm more than happy to sleep through such events. Of course, that's not possible as often as I'd prefer it to be." Rosewell noticed Luna's voice took on a slightly sour tone and she looked away briefly in annoyance as she spoke that last sentence.

"You don't enjoy your role as a princess?" Rosewell asked as she put away the small table they shared their snack on.

Luna released a clear sigh of frustration and rolled over on Rosewell's beanbag, but quickly sat herself back up. She stared out the window for several moments, contemplating if she really wanted to answer that question. Rosewell could see she hit a nerve, but she waited patiently for Luna to reply without expectation of any particular answer.

When Luna brought her attention back to Rosewell, she spoke, but her tone made it clear she was forcing herself to give an answer at all.

"I am... content... with my role as one of Equestria's princesses. I am..." Luna's attention drifted away to the view outside of the window again. She focused on it, as if hoping to gain some kind of answer from it, and her expression slowly changed from light frustration to seemingly boredom. When she faced Rosewell again, she spoke quickly. "I am fine in my role as a princess. May we move on to something else?"

Rosewell wasn't surprised Luna avoided the question, having caught on to her uneasiness the moment it appeared. Luna picked up her abacus.

"Princess, we may discuss whatever you like, but remember: nothing you say leaves this room unless you decide it does. If something upsetting is on your mind, you can talk about it. My job is to listen to you, after all."

"I've not forgotten, Rosewell," Luna spoke, her tone sounding normal again. "I've given you my answer, so please let us move on."

Rosewell looked skeptical, but didn't argue. "If that's what you want."


	6. Warmer, But Not Quite Hot

Celestia watched curiously as Luna poured the teapot of boiling water into what appeared to be a plain, plastic bowl. She had never seen Luna prepare any food for herself, not because Luna was lazy, but because Celestia or the servants had usually done it by the time she would have a chance. Luna covered the bowl with a plastic top and carried it over to the table.

"I take it your appointments have been going well," Celestia said nonchalantly as she was enjoying a few slices of cake. "First, that beanbag for your room and now, you are cooking."

"Please, Sister. It is nothing fancy. That is why I like it," Luna explained, seating herself on the chair closest to Celestia. "You are correct, however. Rosewell is a pleasant pony to speak to, though we've not spoken of anything I wouldn't discuss with you if the chance presented itself."

"In other words, they've been casual?" Celestia asked.

Luna nodded with a smile. "Indeed." She lifted the cover from the bowl, revealing to Celestia what she stirred up.

"Ramen noodles. Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Luna frowned for a moment. "Sister, if you knew of such a simple food all along, why did you never share with me? Did you not wish to show me?"

"I don't like those noodles. They are too salty for my tastes," Celestia answered. A forkful shoved into Luna's mouth expressed her disagreement. "You really shouldn't eat them often, Luna. They're not as healthy as they seem."

A skeptical stare at the pieces of cake Celestia had yet to finish let Luna reply better than she could with words, but she spoke anyway. "I value your advice on nutrition, Sister."

Celestia opened her mouth to reply, but closed it a second later. She hated to admit it, even silently, but Luna was right. She groaned before she opened her mouth again, matching her sister's deadpan expression.

"Eat your salty noodles."

"Enjoy your fattening sweets too."

* * *

Luna left her abacus at home, opting not to bring anything to this appointment. She was unsure what to discuss with Rosewell this time around, but she hoped the discussion wouldn't become awkward again. Even if she did want to talk about those things, she wasn't comfortable with Rosewell that way that yet. Then again, Celestia complained Luna never spoke to her either, but that was a different matter.

"Good afternoon, Princess," Rosewell greeted as usual when Luna entered her office.

"Good afternoon to you, Rosewell," Luna said calmly, seating herself on Rosewell's beanbag.

"You look vibrant today. I take it your day's been well?" Rosewell asked.

"Your appointment is the first task I've attended to since I've awoken," Luna explained. "My day has only begun."

"Then, you slept well?"

"Yes, my sleep was rather peaceful," Luna replied. "Although, I do not consider my dreams worthy of discussion."

"Not even good dreams?" Rosewell asked. "I'd enjoy hearing about the dream that makes you seem so vibrant today. You really look brighter than usual."

Luna looked all over her body, but no part of her coat appeared brighter in color. The only bright spot was her cutie mark, as it was supposed to be. "Rosewell, clarify, please."

"I mean you seem more at ease than you have during our last appointments," Rosewell explained. "You seem a bit more cheerful."

Luna may not have wanted to discuss certain topics just yet, if ever, but she had to admit to herself coming to Rosewell's office had become more akin to visiting a friend than something she kept up with solely to make her sister feel better. If this was how therapy was intended to work, she found little to complain about. Plus, it was nice to have a task outside of royal duties once in a while.

"Yes," Luna finally said, "I have fit your appointments in with my list of duties. 'Tis easier to put it ahead of the others. May I ask how long these appointments continue?"

"Typically, eight weeks, but some clients opt for longer," Rosewell answered.

"Surely, 'tis a good thing?" Luna asked. "Choosing to remain for an extended period would signify the patient enjoys their therapy, correct?"

"Not always," Rosewell answered, beginning to wonder about Luna's curiosity, but not at all unwilling to answer her questions. "Usually, there is a certain goal for the patient to achieve with therapy. Some patients continue with it for the sake of seeming alright when they're not."

Luna briefly looked uncomfortable before settling herself and speaking again, trying to move on from the subject. "May we return to the discussion of my dreams?" It was the only topic she could think of.

"As I've said before, we can talk about whatever you want," Rosewell answered, "but Princess, if something really is bothering you-"

"Nothing bothers me!" Luna insisted sharply, though she threw her hoof to her lips the moment she stopped speaking, knowing she hadn't sounded pleasant. "We apologize for our outburst. We are unbothered by outside affairs. We'd be more content if thou doth not speakest of subjects akin to what thou implies."

For once, Rosewell looked bewildered instead of calm. It took a few moments for Luna to realize she had slipped back into her ancient speaking dialect, something she only did occasionally when nervous or upset. Luna mentally filtered her speech and tried again.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm really okay, so can thou-can you-please not ask anymore? That does bother me. I'd be happier if these discussions were kept casual."

Though she didn't need permission, Rosewell asked to be allowed to speak freely, more out of respect for Luna's title than much else. Luna non-hesitantly allowed her to do so. Secretly, though the respect was appreciated, neither she nor Celestia liked to be asked that. They long shared a belief all ponies were entitled to free speech, even in the presence of royalty.

"I will never attempt to force you into a discussion you don't want, but the goal of any therapy is to give help where you need it. I apologize if I make you uncomfortable, but I ask because part of my job is knowing you're truly okay and not lying about it. If you were not okay and I didn't know it, and you later did something serious to others or yourself, I would hold myself partially responsible for being unable to help you when you needed it."

"Fair Rosewell, surely, it is on the pony if she chooses not to express her troubles?" Luna asked. The last thing Luna wanted is somepony blaming themselves for anything she did.

"Princess, if somepony you cared about was so upset as to hurt themselves or others, how would you feel if you hadn't known until things had gotten that severe?"

Luna's ears flattened and she looked to the floor. Something about that sounded familiar, but Rosewell couldn't know, could she? Maybe she was hinting about other patients or Luna was over-thinking her question. Nevertheless, what Rosewell said silenced her for a while. If she hadn't yelled, they could've moved on from the subject instead of this tense silence that filled the room. She didn't look at Rosewell again until the latter offered two pieces of tissue for her eyes. Luna gratefully took them and wiped away the few tears she didn't know appeared.

When Luna finally spoke again, her tone was noticeably glum. "I suppose we hath ruined our time of discussion with thou." She didn't care she slipped into her ancient dialect again, though fortunately, it was slight enough for Rosewell to understand her.

"Of course not," Rosewell assured her. "There aren't any requirements on your side. You can come to my office to rant about the flow of water if you feel like it. I meant I ask if you're okay because I need to know you really are, not to make you feel bad about talking to me."

"Then, our presence bringest thou contentment?" Luna asked.

It took a few moments to decipher that, but Rosewell understood. "Of course.

Nothing you've said has hurt me, and even if it had, I'm here to make you feel comfortable."

"Rosewell, thou art still a pony. We understand the purpose of thy duties, but we do not wish to hurt thy feelings any more than thou wish to hurt us. Even us and our sister are merely ponies at day's end." Luna's speech was slipping back into modern dialect.

"Thank you, Princess. That's kind of you. Now, what would you like to speak about? We have plenty of time left."

Luna thought for several moments until an idea came to her. "Do you have artistic supplies in your closet?"

"I have some construction paper, pencils, and markers." She flew over to her closet to get them and give them to Luna.

"Thank you. These will do nicely."

Luna laid out a sheet of blue construction paper, and took a pencil and the white marker. "Please remain nearby, Rosewell."

Rosewell sat on the opposite side of Luna and watched as she carefully sketched out an illustration with the pencil. Though her strokes were light, Rosewell could see the lines plainly. Luna made no conversation, focusing solely on her drawing. When she was satisfied, she took the white marker and cautiously traced over her sketch, only using her magic to erase the pencil work as she traced over it. When the work was complete, she held up the paper with her telekinetic hold.

"Do you know what it is?" Luna asked.

"Gryphem, the constellation," Rosewell answered easily. She laughed at Luna's surprised face. "I studied constellations once when I was bored."

Luna's surprised face became one with a smile and she eagerly pushed a piece of the construction paper to Rosewell. She also gave her the pencil and marker. No words were needed. Rosewell knew what she wanted.

She began to sketch as Luna quietly and eagerly watched, the earlier tense discussion already slipping into the abyss of things forgotten.


	7. Facing the Past

_"Luuuuunaaaaa!"_

Luna rushed in the direction she heard her name. She had no idea where she was, nor could she see her surroundings, as everything was shrouded in darkness. The light she lit from the tip of her horn illuminated very little. Only that voice guided her.

 _"I will not fight you!"_

Why did that sound so familiar? Where and when had she heard those words? The voice was too distorted for Luna to recognize, but she knew she'd heard those words before. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

 _"You must lower-!"_

Luna froze in place. Something stopped her. Up ahead, some of the darkness cleared out and she could see a fuzzy, distorted image. The voice was still speaking, but Luna could no longer understand the words, nor could she make out the image. She wanted to reach through to try to touch it, but she was frozen where she stood.

The image faded out and a sudden flash of bright colors overwhelmed Luna. She screamed in agony as she faded away from existence.

"CELESTIA!"

The scream rang throughout the castle. Within seconds, several guards were at Luna's bedroom door, quickly followed by Celestia via teleportation. All entered, ready to fight whatever threat showed itself, but they were quickly relieved to discover no such thing was present. They were only greeted with the sight of a very distressed Luna, tearful, trembling, and seemingly struggling to breathe. Celestia and the guards ran to Luna's side and helped her back in bed, being cautious just in case she'd hurt herself.

"Thank you, gentlecolts," Celestia addressed the guards. "You may resume your posts. I will help Luna."

The guards bowed and calmly exited Luna's bedroom, leaving the two princesses in privacy. However, the moment they were out of sight, Luna suddenly burst into hysterics.

Celestia closed the door and grabbed Luna close to let her cry out. To her surprise, Luna clung to her tightly, almost like she feared Celestia would vanish if she let go. Celestia tried to move, but Luna only clung tighter. "I'm here, I'm here! I'll always be here." And that was all Celestia whispered in Luna's ear before remaining quiet until Luna calmed down. Inconspicuously, she let a few tears of her own fall.

The time Luna spent crying herself out was shorter than it felt, but she still did not let go of her sister. She knew it'd only been a nightmare-they hadn't completely gone away after the tantabus incident-but she now remembered. She knew where and when she'd heard those words before.

"I'm so sorry. I missed you so much, big sister," she mumbled, her voice holding a pang of grief.

"Shhhh," Celestia whispered. "It's over. That's over. Don't hurt yourself again. You don't deserve it."

"But-!"

"Enough!" Celestia snapped, though not as stern as it should've sounded. She fought against her own tears. "Sister, please. I don't know what it will take, but please stop. You don't deserve it. You don't."

Finally, Luna loosened her grip and slowly sat up to look Celestia in the face.

"If... if you really feel the need for punishment," Celestia spoke, letting out a sigh, "let me join in sharing that punishment."

"Ce-Celestia, I will not do that!"

"I am clearly not the older sister I thought myself to be."

"Ce... no! That's not true!"

"How? How is it not? Were I a better sister, you would be struggling with none of this. You would never have been lost."

"No! It is my fault for what I became! You had no choice! Everything... everything is my fault!"

"If I had paid attention to you-"

Luna couldn't stand to hear any more and, out of instinct, she pounded on her sister. "You are a wonderful sister! You have forgiven me, accepted me, held no grudge against me! Stop blaming yourself! I've no regard for what happened in the past! I want us to rule together! I love you! Even if you've done wrong, I forgive you!"

A smile showed on Celestia's face as she sat up and hugged her younger sibling again. Luna was confused, but didn't reject. "So, you do understand," Celestia said softly.

"Pardon, sister?"

"Luna, do you realize what you just said? Do you really feel that way?"

"Of course!"

"Then, you know how I feel."

The next several moments were silent as Luna reflected on what she just said. Celestia still smiled as she watched her sister begin to make sense of it all. She waited until Luna's eyes met with hers again, but Luna spoke first.

"Rosewell asked me a question," Luna stated. "She asked me my feelings were I to discover a pony I cared for did harm to themselves and I failed to see their pain beforehand. I did not answer."

"But now, you understand," Celestia said gently, still smiling. "Luna, what happened in the past was awful, but you do not solely carry those sins. Even if you did, it is over. We know how to prevent it. No good will come of holding on to that part of the past."

When Luna didn't reply, Celestia continued speaking.

"If you are still hurting, I will help you through this. I will help you heal. But we must talk. Everything must come out until there is nothing more to say."

Luna nodded. There was no arguing, and this should've been done a long time ago. It was going to be painful, but maybe it had to hurt for a while.

"Sister?"

"Yes?"

Luna paused briefly. "Please... accompany me to my next appointment."

"Absolutely," Celestia agreed.


	8. Tension

Luna and Celestia did something together their schedules hadn't permitted since the days before they became rulers: shared lunch. It wasn't as pleasant as either would've liked it to be. The silence between them was almost eerie, but no talking was needed for either to know what was on the other's mind. Celestia had put her other affairs aside to ensure nothing could pull her away from this. Both sisters had their fears, quietly unexpressed, knowing what may happen today would hurt them, but would let them move on. Neither had realized until recently how much the other needed this, and that was all the more reason to get it solved today.

After lunch ended, both sisters boarded a chariot together instead of each taking to their own personal ones. On this occasion, they used Luna's. Once they were set in comfortably, Luna ordered her pegasi to take off. The day was sunny and the air was cool, which seemed to lift a little of the tension because, finally, Celestia broke the silence.

"Luna?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Luna replied, "Yes?"

Celestia didn't like this. At least, they were talking, but this awkwardness between them-two sisters who'd been each other's best friend since their early childhood days-was, in the simplest word, dumb. No siblings could be perfect, but it shouldn't be like this. With those thoughts, Celestia's breathed deeply and exhaled before speaking again.

"I know I asked you before, but... are you still angry I set you up for therapy without your permission?"

Luna slowly shook her head. "No. I am upset we needed a third party at all."

Celestia shared the sentiment. "I agree, but if you recall-"

"Yes," Luna interrupted. "You did this because I would not speak to you. Please, may we reserve this for the appointment? I do not wish to speak right now, sister."

Celestia wasn't sure how to take that, but obliged without argument. For the rest of the trip, neither sister spoke a word to each other.

* * *

"Are you positive you want me to join you today?" Amity asked. "This sounds like nothing you can't handle."

"It's not that," Rosewell replied. "Obviously, I can't give you detail, but you know as well as I do emotions can run high with appointments between family."

"Dysfunctional family," Amity said, shuffling papers on her desk and not paying as much attention to the conversation as her sister would've liked. "I highly doubt you have to worry about our country's monarchs, of all ponies, thrashing each other."

"That's not what I'm trying to suggest," Rosewell told her. "There's more than one way to cut a pony."

Amity finally looked up, putting aside the paperwork she was doing. "What _are_ you suggesting?" she asked quizzically.

"Judging solely by Princess Luna's behavior, this will be an example of getting worse before getting better. I haven't had any time with her sister, but my gut tells me she may be not be so different."

"Now, I understand." Amity hopped off her chair and walked over to Rosewell. "They asked you to let Princess Luna's next appointment have the two of them, but you don't expect them to honest with each other right off the bat."

"Open is a better word, but yes," Rosewell agreed.

Amity pondered for a few moments, holding her hoof to her chin. "When I briefly spoke to Princess Celestia, she did mention she hoped Princess Luna would eventually open up to her if she opened up to you. Has that happened?"

"Semi-open, you could say," Rosewell answered. "If it's innocuous, yes. Anything personal required digging."

"That sounds typical, Rosie. I still don't understand why you want me to join you. It's not that I'm reluctant. You've only ever asked if a patient became aggressive."

"That's the same reason I'm asking," Rosewell explained. "It's just not _physical_ aggression I'm worried about."

"Well, I can't say you're wrong. If joining their appointment will help you, I will. Besides, I admit I've been curious too."

"So have I," Rosewell said, her tone suddenly becoming a bit sullen. "It'd be nice of you to remind your patients only one of us does your kind of therapy!"

"Oh, they're doing that again?" Amity groaned. "Which one is it this time? Wait, it's not a former patient, is it?"

Instead of words, Rosewell replied with only a glare.

Amity sighed. "I'll take care of it. Promise."

"Please do."


	9. Truth Hurts, But Heals

The awkward silence continued as the royal sisters arrived and made their way to Rosewell's office. To the surprise of neither, they found Rosewell waiting for them outside of her office with Amity. Neither of the four ponies spoke a word. Only a nod and gesture from Rosewell brought them all into her office. Amity closed the door behind everypony. The first thing that caught Luna's eye was how Rosewell's office seemed set up a little differently than usual. Four beanbags were set in place, two closer to each other than the other pair. Rosewell and Amity seated themselves on the closer pair, leaving the more distant beanbags for Celestia and Luna. Luna chose one first, seating herself nearest Rosewell. That left the last beanbag, closest to Amity, for Celestia to sit on, which she did. Neither sister spoke, so Rosewell broke the ice instead.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesties. I'm happy you both came. Do you remember my sister, Amity? She's going to help us today."

"However," Amity now interjected, "Rosewell and I are not going to speak. This session is for the two of you to say whatever you feel you need to say to each other. We will only listen. The only rule for the two of you is not to interrupt each other."

Unknown to Celestia, this was exactly what Luna asked for, but neither Amity nor Rosewell revealed that.

"There is an exception," Rosewell continued. "We understand this isn't as simple as 1, 2, 3. But if things get to the point where either of you become aggressive toward each other, we must call it off. Under no circumstances can we allow that. Are you both okay with that?"

Luna and Celestia nodded.

"Very well. We have two hours," Rosewell stated. "Whichever of you wants the floor first, speak."

Celestia and Luna opened their mouths to talk, but when they realized they were both about to speak, they slammed their mouths shut. How were they to decide this? They couldn't talk over each other, but neither wanted to stall any longer, especially since they weren't using only their time.

"You must decide between yourselves who will speak first. We won't make that decision for you," Amity told them.

Now, it was essentially a battle of patience. Rarely was having patience a bad thing, but their long lives meant both sisters had mastered the art of patience a long time ago. However, the one good thing that came out of her time in the moon was Luna gained a small edge over her sister in that.

Sure enough, Celestia did give in, albeit more to avoid wasting time. After all, they didn't come here for Rosewell and Amity to host a two-hour staring contest.

"I'll go first. I wanted you to come to therapy from the start, so I should go first." That last part was meant to be a tiny, playful jab at Luna, but Luna's face made it evident she wasn't falling for it. This wasn't the place for jabs at each other anyway.

"Luna, I wanted you to come here because I do worry about you," Celestia spoke genuinely. "I know you're self-reserved by nature, but I wish you would open up more. I'm not asking you to make me your personal diary. Just speak up if something is hurting you. Or if _I'm_ hurting you. You would prefer to hurt yourself than speak to me, and as your sister, that's not a good feeling. I don't believe you trust me."

Celestia was finished speaking, meaning it was now Luna's turn. She had trouble thinking of what to say before, but now that Celestia said what she wanted, Luna was itching for her turn. She waited a few moments just to be sure Celestia was done. Then, Luna spoke, and she started with a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. You're right. I don't come to you often. Or at all. But I have my reasons, Celestia. There are some things I don't think you need to know. There are some things you can't understand. It's pointless to talk about them."

A strong wave of sadness and anger crashed through Celestia just then, but she fought against showing it. Luna said nothing else, so Celestia spoke again.

"I can try! I can try to understand if you give me the chance, Luna! But you don't! You said it yourself. How do you expect me to help if you don't tell me what's going on?"

"Perhaps I don't want you to help!" Luna snapped.

"Princess Luna..." Rosewell started to say, but Celestia insisted it was alright. It was a question, after all.

"Why not? Why wouldn't you want your sister's help? Do you not think I've changed since all those years ago?" Celestia asked.

"In some ways, you have," Luna answered. "But in other ways, you haven't." Luna's voiced softened. "And yes, it is those ways that keep me from wanting to speak with you about these things."

Those words may as well have been a knife that scored a bullseye in Celestia's heart. "Lu-Luna... how? Why?"

Anger showed on Luna's face now, but she looked downward and only shuddered.

"No, tell me! I want to hear it!" Celestia demanded. "Tell me what I do that makes you feel like that! Tell me what is your mind!"

Luna turned her head away, but that only added fuel to the fire. "No, Luna! Stop turning away from me! Answer me!"

"THAT!" Luna shouted, accidentally letting out the Royal Canterlot Voice. Fortunately for the ears of everypony around, she didn't do it again. "That's why I don't like to talk to you! If somepony doesn't do exactly what you want, you demand it! You are not my mother! I don't have to obey you! Titles be _damned_!"

Celestia stood, jaw dropped, but Luna didn't give her a chance to interrupt.

"All those years ago... we were close enough to utilize the Elements of Harmony," Luna continued. "Yet, you never noticed anything that wasn't about you! I tried to speak to you about how I was feeling and what did you say? 'I'm busy. Not now, Luna.', 'You're exaggerating', 'Don't be selfish; being a princess isn't for praise'. I know that, but that's easy to say when you are the one being showered with thanks while I received nothing! My one friend... the only pony who truly knew my night... she passed away. Of course, I gave up talking to you! You would only dismiss me again. What purpose would any more attempts serve?"

Luna had no more to say for the moment, but Celestia was too speechless to take her turn. It was... exactly right about her. She remembered, and to deny she had ignored Luna back then would be a lie. By the time she finally figured out she needed to know what was going on, it was too late. She went looking for her sister, having no idea that'd be the last time she'd see her for a millennium.

But that argument wasn't foolproof. She could say one thing against it, and after she picked her jaw up from the floor, she did.

"Luna, you are wrong. I did notice," Celestia confessed. Some of Luna's anger faded to be replaced with shock. "I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew something was. I saw what happened to you all those years ago."

"What are you saying?" Luna asked, her eyes wide with sadness and shock in them.

Celestia turned away now, but she quickly turned back to face her sister. "I knew you felt unloved. I knew you felt ignored and like you didn't matter. I thought if you just gave it time, you'd see things differently. When you met her, I thought that was proof. You were so happy. You two sang together during the night. It was like you were a big sister to her. Then, she passed away and I saw you fall into depression. I thought time would let the grief pass, but I couldn't have been more wrong."

Celestia closed her eyes as she recalled while Luna listened to every word without interruption.

"You started to withdraw. You stopped coming to meetings, court, or celebrations. You didn't sing anymore. You fell back on your duty of raising the moon, but nothing more. You would stay in your room all day and night. A guard told me you hardly ate. I saw all of it, Luna, but I told myself it was only grief from losing your friend. You'd feel better in time."

"But you never said anything to me..." Luna mumbled.

"I see that now, but Luna... you left me to do everything on my own," Celestia accused. "I should've been more mindful. For that, I'm sorry. But your withdrawal meant I had to do everything by myself. You know why I didn't understand? Because every time I was without you, I was questioned on your whereabouts. At meetings, at court. The night you became Nightmare Moon, I was trying to find you. You weren't in your room and the guards said they hadn't seen you since that morning. I really was worried. I went in your room to check one last time and I found..." She paused.

Luna's anger had faded entirely by now, and she wanted her sister to keep talking. She wanted to hear this. "What did you find in my room?"

"...a letter."

Luna didn't remember writing a letter. Then again, she didn't remember anything from that night before confronting Celestia, and even that was blurry.

"It was short, but I'll always remember it," Celestia continued. _"To the pony who finds this letter: Please let my sister know I love her. To Celestia, if you are the finder of this letter: I am sorry, Sister. I don't think I'm needed here. I don't yet know where I will go, but perhaps I will be of more use in another kingdom. With love, Luna."_

Luna still didn't remember, but she could believe she did write such a letter. She had many thoughts of leaving when she believed Equestria didn't care about her.

"I didn't realize you felt that badly," Celestia went on, opening her eyes. "I knew then it was more than grief. I went looking for you, praying I could stop you and we could talk about this. But I was too late."

Both sisters had to choke back a sob.

"I... I apologize," Luna said sincerely. "I wasn't aware you believed I intended to do that. But I still do not understand. You believed my depression was out of grief. And you never once thought to talk to me about it? Why did you believe just leaving me was the better option?"

"I don't know, Luna. I really don't. Had I suspected a reason beyond the grief, I may have spoken to you, but I thought time was enough. I hoped to leave it all in the past when you returned, but it seems we can't."

"No," Luna agreed sadly. "We cannot."

"But why? Nothing is the same as it was then. Why can't we leave it behind?" Celestia pleaded.

"This is what you do not understand!" Luna snapped, though with more sorrow than anger. "I apologize I left you on your own when I was struggling! But Sister, you did not become a monster. I did! You did not do those horrible things! I did! And you do not have to live with that every day of your life! The tantabus was my punishment for those sins! How do you expect me to leave those horrible crimes in the past like they never happened?! That is not how it works! They did happen! That night may be a blur to me, but I know what I did! I know failed to stop myself! At least, in the past, I was not guilty of such crimes! Now, in the present, I do not have the grounds to complain about Equestria's view of me! It is deserved! You are the good one of us! I am not nor can I ever be! I threw that away when I gave in to that darkness!"

Celestia's heart was shattered. She couldn't listen to another word. She tried to say something to reply, but the tears came out first, followed quickly by light sobbing.

"Stop it, Luna! Please!" She couldn't speak straightforwardly, but she didn't care. "Stop talking about yourself like that! Do you think I didn't suffer? I may have had the better end, but those one thousand years without you were not bliss! I had to live every day knowing I could've prevented it! That all it would've taken to save you was a hug, a thank you, maybe just asking if you were okay. So many times, I dreamt it had all been a nightmare and you were right under my wing. I would swear I heard your voice or saw your colors. I couldn't go a day without seeing one thing - seeing ten things - that reminded me of you. I would've gone to the ends of the earth to bring you back, if it would've. The pain never lessened, Luna. It was as painful on the last day as it was on the first. I had to raise the moon, your moon, every night and look at that imprint of you. My heart would break all over again."

Then, silence. Several moments passed with neither sister saying a word, but the tension could've been sliced with a knife. Even Rosewell and Amity worried, but the sisters were not being aggressive, so the session could continue.

Luna came toward her sister. She reached out her hoof without a word. Celestia, who still had a steady stream of tears rolling down her face, took hold of Luna's extended hoof. Luna carefully pulled her forward until the sun mare's tears were now rolling down Luna's coat. It was a little hard to hold her since Celestia was the bigger one of them, but Luna couldn't care less. They stayed that way until Celestia was calm.

About ten minutes passed before Celestia lifted her head from Luna's shoulder. Luna narrowly avoided bursting with her own tears, though it wasn't because she didn't want to. Luna still hugged her sister, a gesture Celestia was glad to return, though neither sister smiled. Then, Luna began to enact a spell. Her body glowed and seconds later, a pony-shaped figure of shadows and stars stood behind Luna. The tantabus. The creature was immobile, letting it do no harm. Luna spread her wings and hovered above it. She looked to her sister. Then, down at the tantabus.

And crushed it.

The tantabus faded like ordinary smoke. Not even a smell gave a hint the creature was once present. Luna folded her wings, but didn't sit on her pillow again.

"You always said you missed me, but you never said... that," Luna uttered.

"It's all true," Celestia promised her. "I can't stand to see you beat yourself up, to know you will hurt yourself. You don't deserve it, Luna. I should've realized the toll a millennium of isolation would have on your psyche. You aren't a monster and you aren't a bad pony."

"And you aren't a bad sister," Luna said, interrupting her, but this instance was okay. "I promise I... I will come to you more often. I will be more open with you. But, Celestia, I need you to listen. Really listen to me. And respect my wishes."

Celestia knew what that was a hint toward, and she nodded to show she understood. "I swore to myself I'd be a better sister when you returned. I need you to give me that chance, Luna, if that's what you want."

"You said you want me to speak up. Then, can you do it too? If you see I am not acting as myself, please say something."

"I will. I promise. Let's not allow this to happen again. We are sisters, Luna. It shouldn't be this much of a struggle to talk to each other about anything. It should never be this bad."

Luna nodded in agreement. Celestia pulled her into her hooves again, and the two nuzzled, hugged, and cried out all of their pain between each other until there was only love and warmth to be felt. Amity and Rosewell stepped away to let them have the moment.

"I love you so much. I'm so sorry, big sister."

"I love you too. I'm sorry. Do you still feel guilty?"

"A little, if I am to be honest. But I also feel much better."

That was it. There was nothing more either sister could say, but there was nothing more they needed to say. They thanked Rosewell and Amity for their time, for allowing them the chance to face each other like this.

"It's rather shameful we would need outside help," Luna admitted with Celestia nodding in agreement.

"That's how many of our patients feel," Rosewell said. "It's really nothing to be ashamed of. There's never shame in getting help if you need it. That said, I must advise against one thing."

"What would that be?" Luna asked.

"We are happy it worked well this time, but usually my sister and I do not agree to sessions without the potential patient's consent," Amity explained. "Forcing a patient into therapy without their willingness can be disastrous."

"But I did agree!" Luna exclaimed, confused. She looked to Celestia, who was blushing.

"You did, Sister, but I set it up for you from the beginning," Celestia reminded her.

"It was fortunate you did say yes, Princess Luna, but initially, your consent wasn't supposed to be regarded," Rosewell clarified.

Luna shot a glare at Celestia, who looked away with an awkward smile. Of course, she was forgiven a moment later.

With the matter settled between them, the royal sisters took their leave, exiting the building and boarding their chariot to be carried off. Rosewell and Amity watched them go, all four ponies waving goodbye until the princesses were out of sight.

"Think they'll be back?" Amity asked Rosewell.

"If they're anything like most of my patients... yep!"

Both shared a laugh over that.


End file.
